Chucko and Cy Kowalski Send the Metal Punks to Mental People's Home and Get Grounded
Chucko and Cy Kowalski Send the Metal Punks to Mental People's Home and Get Grounded is a grounded video by Kosta Karatzovalis, published on March 17th 2019 and as part of the Recessverse. Transcript *'(In the Recessverse)' *Chucko: Man, we're tired. *Cy: I agree with you Chucko. *'(The two went to sleep. But the dream began at the Third Street Playground, Chucko and Cy had a plan)' *Chucko: We are going to send the Metal Punks to Mental People's Home. *Cy: Good idea, let's do it! Let's call Tina from Mental People's Home! *'(Chucko picked up his phone, and he started to call Tina)' *Chucko: Hello Tina! *Tina's voice: What is it? *Chucko: This is Chucko Kowalski, can you collect the Metal Punks? *Tina's voice: Why? *Chucko: Because they're the worst punk band ever, me and my big brother Cy hate them so much. Cy's friends from 8th Grade hate them, and my friends from 5th Grade hate them, and they annoy us all the time! Can you come over to the Metal Punks' house and send the Metal Punks to Mental People's Home? Why? Because they keep on annoying us too much! *Tina's voice: Oh my god, they are in so much trouble! Thanks for telling me, Chucko! I'm on my way! *Lawson: So can you please send them to Mental People's Home so they can stay there forever! Great! Thank you! Bye! *Chucko put down the phone. *Chucko: Okay now, Cy. Tina from Mental People's Home is on her way to the Metal Punks' house! *(Meanwhile, in the Metal Punks' house, the Metal Punks were looking forward to go to the concert) *Kosta: Okay guys! We are preparing to go to the concert and sing some Abba songs. *Salli the Popstar: That's a good idea! Let's go! *'(Suddenly, there came a knock on the door. Kosta was hearing someone knocking on the door)' *Kosta: I'll get the door. *'(Kosta went off to get the door, and then he opened it. Then Tina came in, and then Tina confronted the Metal Punks)' *Tina: Alright, Metal Punks! I want a word with all of you. *Kosta: What? You want a word with us? *Tina: Yes, I have heard that you kept annoying Chucko, his brother and their friends all the time! Chucko and Cy also told us that you're the worst punk band ever. Now all of you! Come with me, you rowdy outlaws! You're going to my Mental People's Home! *'(Tina took the Metal Punks with her on the way to her car)' *Kosta: What?! This is rubbish! *Salli the Postar: Yeah, this sucks! *Eric the Punk: Hey, let us go! We're innocent, we tell you! *Paul the Mosh: We're good citizens, honest! *'(Later, Tina and the Metal Punks reached the car)' *Tina: Get in the car right now, you rowdy outlaws! *'(The Metal Punks did as they were told, and they got in the car. Tina got in her car, and she drove off to her Mental People's Home)' *'(On the way to Mental People's Home, the Metal Punks were feeling upset)' *Kosta: Oh no, this is sad. *Salli the Popstar: This sucks. *Eric the Punk: This is an outrage. *Paul the Mosh: We're innocent, we tell you! *Brian the Headbanger: We're good citizens! We were going to the concert to sing Abba songs. *Dave the Screamo: Yeah, we want to sing Abba songs. *Joey the Metal: We're good-hearted citizens, and we haven't done anything wrong! *Ken the Emo: Yeah, we never hurt anyone. *Tina: Hey! Be quiet, you good-for-nothing outlaws! You've been annoying Chucko, Cy and their friends for the last time! You're going to my Mental People's Home, and that's final! *'(Later, Tina reached her Mental People's Home, and she got out of the car. She took the Metal Punks out of her car, and then she took them in. Then she took them to the dormitory)' *Tina: Welcome to my Mental People's Home. You will stay in there. Also, you will be forced to watch shows you hate like South Park and Family Guy. And if you dare escape, you will be grounded even more. Enjoy your permanent stay. *'(Tina walked away. The Metal Punks felt very upset, and they were crying)' *Kosta: We can't believe we got sent to Mental People's Home for annoying Chucko, Cy and their friends too much. Can things get any worse? *Salli the Popstar: We're doomed. *Metal Punks: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! *'(Meanwhile, Chucko and Cy were cheering)' *Chucko: Yay! We sent the Metal Punks to Mental People's Home! *Cy: Yeah! Now they won't have to bother us ever again! They'll stay in there until they die! *Chucko: Yeah, let's celebrate! *'(Suddenly, Chucko and Cy were horrified)' *Chucko: Uh-oh! Here come Kosta's parents! *'(Then Kosta's parents walked in and confronted Lawson and his friends.)' *Kosta's dad: Chucko and Cy, how dare you all send my son and the Metal Punks to Mental People's Home?! That's it! *Kosta's mom: We are calling all of your parents about what you all did! *'(Chucko and Cy were horrified.)' *Chucko and Cy: No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no! *'(Then Kosta's dad picked up a phone and phoned Chucko and Cy's parents up.)' *Kosta's dad: Hello, Chucko and Cy's parents! Your boys have sent Kosta and The Metal Punks to Mental People's Home! Please pick them up, okay? Thank you, bye! *'(Then a mob of parents came, and then Chucko and Cy's parents confronted Chucko and Cy.)' *Mr. Kowalski: Chucko and Cy, how dare you send The Metal Punks to Mental People's Home?! That's it, you are grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for a month with no computer! *Mrs. Kowalski: When we get home, you will watch Elmo's World on DVD! *'(Then Chucko and Cy went home in disgrace, crying)' *Chucko and Clyde: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! *'woke up in horror, back in his room' *Chucko and Cy: AAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! *Chucko: Oh no! This is terrible! *'Chucko and Cy realised something. He was having a bad dream.' *Chucko: Wait a minute! It's just a dream! This time, sending The Metal Punks to Mental People's Home *Cy: Well, so did I! I have a bad dream too! *'Chucko and Cy heard their dad calling.' *Chucko and Cy's dad's voice: Chucko, Cy, I just received a call from Mr Griswald! It says that you put superglue on his military hat! Why did you do that? *Chucko: Oh dear, Cy. We must confess to our dad right now! *Cy: Good idea, Chucko! *'(The End)' Cast *Chucko Kowalski and Joey Chavis, AKA Joey the Metal-Joey *Cy Kowalski and Eric Williamson, AKA Eric the Punk-Eric *Tina-Kimberly *Russell as Kosta Karatzovalis-Russell *Salli Dunn, AKA Salli the Popstar-Salli *Paul Williamson, AKA Paul the Mosh-Paul *Brian Hall, AKA Brian the Headbanger-Brian *David Edgerton, AKA David the Screamo-Evil Genius/David/Zack *Ken Jordan, AKA Ken the Emo-Dave *Kosta's dad-Simon *Kosta's mom-Grace *Mr Kowalski (Chucko and Cy's dad)-Steven *Mrs Kowalski (Chucko and Cy's dad)-Bridget Category:2019 videos Category:Grounded Videos by Kosta Karatzovalis Category:Kosta karatzovalis videos Category:Chucko Kowalski Gets Grounded Category:Cy Kowalski Gets Grounded Category:Grounded Stuff